Game of Liars in Love
by Toka Kirishima
Summary: [ROYAL AU] King Levi's only child, Princess Mikasa Ackerman, is in love with her sworn protector and personal bodyguard, a knight, Eren Yeager. However, there can be no hope for them, and that is even more solidified when Mikasa is to marry Prince Jean Kirstein
1. Chapter 1

_Eremika, Levihan & Jeansasha ( maybe Aruani ). I was actually inspired by Game of Thrones, even thought they're probably completely different._

* * *

The castle walls are usually quiet; in the Summer mornings, the sun shines down upon them as the Princess and the Queen stand at the top of the tower, looking over their people. The little nine year old Princess sat on the window; not too close that she would fall. In the afternoon, the little Princess would run off with her friends; a knight's son and a librarian's son. In the nightfall, the little Princess was tucked safely into bed with no sounds to bother her but the soft, gentle breeze of the wind.

The knight's boy was brash and foolish, often biting off more than he could chew. The boy always got himself into fights. In the Summer mornings, he fights with a new brand of bullies every time as his friend watches him defend him. In the afternoons, he forgets it all as he focuses on his lucky friends and is happy enough to be friends with the Princess, of all people. In the nightfall, it is quiet where he sleeps but his father moves more than ants. It makes him sigh and wish he had his own room but alas, he doesn't. He may be a knight's boy, but there are limits to his luxuries.

This night, there was no silence. There were the sounds of blade upon blade, men screaming as they are wounded or murdered, children yelling the names of their families, women screaming and protesting as they fight with the men dragging them from their beds. The knight's boy is no fool, he understands perfectly fine what is happening. Yet, still, his father tells him that it's okay, to go and hide and to wait for him as he draws his sword and charges off into battle. The little boy runs, but not in the direction his father told him.

He bursts through the castle doors to see guards slaughtered on the ground. To see a battle between his Queen and his enemy. He is there long enough to hear the Queen telling his Princess to run. She stands still, staying, and Eren gasps as his Queen is run through with a sword. She coughs blood and collapses to the ground. The Princess doesn't scream, but there is trauma written all over her face. He sees the men knock her out, lift her over their shoulders and this is unfair. He knows how to use a sword, he knows how to kill a man. He will bring her back to the castle and back to her last remaining parent if she still has one. The boy finds a knife in the kitchen. It was no sword, but it would do.

"Young man, where are you going with that knife?!" called one of the kitchen ladies, gathering what they could to flee.

"They've taken the Princess, miss, and killed the Queen," the boy admitted. The woman looked shellshocked, but he had no time to tell her to move and get out. He would leave that to her friends.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, until he heard a scream that would echo throughout the whole kingdom. The little boy stopped in his tracks for a brief moment, before running towards the sound. Familiar midnight black hair came into the boy's chartreuse gaze as she struggles, and he rushes forth, blind fury clouding his judgement. He misses the swings of swords, of battle axes and nearly gets lobbed over the head by a log, but he reaches her and it's always been a foolish thing not to wear armour. It's slowing, but it also keeps a man from getting killed. Clearly, these men don't know that as it's easy for the boy to drive his blade through the man's chest.

The Princess girl falls to the floor, unhanded by the second of them so they can draw their blade but they only have their throat cut by the boy.

"Mikasa," the boy breathed for his royal friend, picking the Asian girl up from the ground and making his way back to the castle with her, the knife still in his hand, his grip on her arm very tight but soon lost as he felt himself picked up from the ground. The knife clattered to the ground, and the man was yelling but the boy was too focused on getting his hands _off _of his throat. Light eyes moved to gaze at Mikasa on the ground, her white dress dirtied by the ground. A hand placed on her arm from where the ground had grazed it, charcoal gaze looking up as her hazy vision cleared just for her eyes to widen.

"Eren..." she tried to say, but she was too scared and too shocked to say or do anything, until one word snapped her back to the reality she had been hidden from behind castle walls.

"Fight," he choked, her gasping. "If you fight, you win. If you lose, you die. You can't win if you don't fight," her form shakes, now grasping the bloodied kitchen blade in her hand, but her body stopped shaking at his next words; "these are the people...that murdered...your mother."

_It's...always been there, but I chose to ignore it_, the girl thought, _this world is a callous and merciless place and if I want to survive, I must fight_.

And in a blur, a flicker, the man was dead and Eren was coughing on the ground.

* * *

They ran back to the castle, Eren tugging Mikasa behind him. Once they were inside, the littered bodies of their own knights and their enemies were enough to make the two children gawk in abhorrence, careful steps over and around each body as the few knights left gathered up their bodies, putting them on a cart that sent them to be burned. Viridian eyes looked towards the dark girl, her usually gentle face uncharacteristically saddened. In all fairness, Eren could understand her expression of depression, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question, he knew, but it was how she knew he cared.

"It's just...cold," she admitted, small, pale hands rubbing across her shoulders. Whatever instinct drove him to do this, he had no idea, but unwrapping the crimson scarf from his neck, he stepped towards the girl and threw it on her, tossing it carelessly over her head.

"It's yours now," he said softly as she fingered the soft fabric now wrapped around her, gazing at him for what was a long time until two familiar figures ran towards them, both noticing them from their peripheral vision. Eren's father kneeled down in front of him, the blood staining his form the least of his priorities. Levi kneeled in front of his daughter, his usual stoic features relieved to see that his daughter was safe, but the blood was not something that went unnoticed.

"Mikasa, what...happened? The two of you, you're covered in blood," he noted, studying how the whites of his daughter's dress that had now been stained by a velvet red as the blood was dried, he also noticed the knight's son carrying a kitchen knife. "Mikasa?"

"They killed mother, and they tried to kidnap me. Eren saved me by killing two men, but I had to save him when one of the enemies tried to choke him to death," the girl explained, relief and sorrow colouring her voice at the same time. Relief, at seeing she still at least had her father and sorrow, at losing her mother.

Levi's lips set in a grimace as he hoisted the nine year old girl up into his arms, turning to look at the brunet boy who was currently being reprimanded by his father for being so careless, reckless and stupid. Honestly, Levi could see there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity, but he risked his life to save his daughter's, and that makes him a brave boy to him. That recklessness saved his daughter's life. Although, Levi was never good at thanks.

Instead, he gave the boy a silent nod of gratitude, walking off with the small child in his arms, her face buried into the man's neck as she held on to the new fabric around her neck.

* * *

_Six years later_

"Chin up," advised the woman in front of her, lifting a stick underneath the teenager's pale skin to push her chin up. Mikasa scowled, she was a human being, not something to be controlled. "Shoulders loosened, Princess. Are you a Princess or a hunchback? Back straight, shoulders loose, chin up."

With a sigh, Mikasa did as she was told, charcoal hues staring at herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was done up in a messy bun, loose strands hanging over her pallid face. Long eyelashes brushed over high cheekbones everytime she blinked and her lips were fuller and pinker than they had been since she was younger. Little white dresses were replaced with gowns that beheld the Ackerman colours of grey and blue. The necklace that had the Ackerman sigil of a wolf chained around her neck, hidden behind a certain red scarf.

"How's it going?" drawled a familiar voice, making ebony crown turn round to face the man there, his bored, navy blues staring at the girl that was his daughter. She never expected to find her two childhood friends, Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert next to him, though. Gathering up her gown, the Princess girl stepped over to them, the two of them greeting her as anyone usually would greet a Princess. Charcoal gaze looked them over, Eren in a knight's armour and Armin dressed more sharply than usual.

"I see, you've finally taken your father's place, Armin," she noted, "and that you've achieved your goal in following in the footsteps of yours, Eren."

"And you've grown into quite the swordswoman, M - m'lady," replied the blond male. The recognition of her swordship and not how 'pretty' nor 'beautiful' she had grown. Rather her skill than her appearance, like many others in the kingdom. "You could easily top all of our best knights."

"Thank you, Armin."

"Even so," began Levi, stepping from his standing place, "I feel I've kept you confined to the walls long enough, but no one risking you being taken away again."

The girl narrowed her eyes down at her father. She could handle herself, he had seen how she could handle herself. She could take down ten knights at one time and their armies, unscathed. What did he _mean_?

"So," as the short man gestured towards her childhood friend turned knight, "Yeager's your personal bodyguard."


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to say, this AU is Game of Thrones inspired in some aspects because Game of Thrones is also another new obsession of mine xD_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter uvu_

* * *

The skirt of the gown brushed against Mikasa's legs, the bodice choking all of the air out of her as she walked. The raven found it a miracle she could even walk without the bodice bursting open from all of her subtle heaving. Sweat dripped down her forehead, every step she took feeling like the tightness was crushing her ribs and damaging her lungs. Dark eyes looked towards her hand maiden, their face one of concern. Mikasa wondered where the other was. Probably rummaging in the kitchens somewhere. The Princess girl was surprised that she hadn't been caught yet. Miss Ral, her tutor, was the only one who didn't notice Mikasa's struggle for breath. Or perhaps she did and thought that Princesses not being able to breathe improved their posture. In some way, she wasn't wrong. Still, breathing was a necessary part of living and Mikasa would never have her sixteenth birthday ball if she was _dead_.

A pale appendage placed upon her chest, finally succumbing to the fact that she could barely breathe. Historia, her _present _hand maiden with gentle blue eyes and light blonde hair stepped forwards slightly, ready to help the suffering Princess if she commanded. Miss Ral's hazel eyes narrowed, her head tilting as she watched the raven haired youth's fingers curl around the bodice that was restricting her so.

"Petra, you're supposed to teach my daughter," a deep, familiar voice rang out, prompting every woman - save for Mikasa - stand up and curtsey before him. "Not choke her to death. Historia, get this off of her."

"Yes, your majesty," the little blonde girl obeyed, moving behind the Princess to untie the offending piece of clothing from her chest. The sensation of having it off was relieving to Mikasa, feeling like a large weight had been lifted from her chest. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, happy to be relieved of her restricted breathing. A smile and a nod came from the blonde hand maiden beside her as she thanked the helpful girl. Hopefully, these lessons along with the fitting was over for today. Thankfully, no one stopped her when she went to slip back into her simple - and much more comfortable - blue and grey dress along with her signature red scarf.

"I apologise, your majesty," mumbled the strawberry blonde woman, bowing her head as the two royals walked out of the room, Historia following them out to follow Mikasa if she needed her help. Of course, ever since he had been assigned to keeping her safe, Eren was a few steps behind the three of them. Maybe he could keep her safe from the evil dresses that she was made to wear. Miss Ral was a lovely woman, but she must have lived to choke the life out of her if it improved her posture.

"Why do I have to try on all of those dresses?" asked the Asian girl after a few moments of silence. "Half of them barely fit. I move in them, and they'd slip right off me and the other half... Well, you saw."

"Mikasa..." began Levi in exasperation, he seemed to be beginning his sentences with his daughter that way more often these days. "You're a princess, not a common lady. It's part of the job description."

A sigh passed rosy lips as she walked in an opposite direction of her father, both Historia and Eren following behind her. Levi shook his head. She was stubborn, like him, and she wasn't a little girl anymore - that much was obvious - but she would be Queen one day, and she would have to learn to be a Princess first.

* * *

The Princess girl made her way outside to one of the balconies of the castle wall, looking out over the wall and down to all of the people shuffling just outside the gates. Some could be merchants or mere villagers, some could be noble families or common city dwellers. The wind blew through the Princess girl's hair and scarf as she watched them, relishing in the silence of being up high and alone. Well, _almost _alone. She had told Historia to leave them, to go and help Sasha - well, more or less keep her out of the kitchen.

"We shouldn't stay out here too long, Princess," advised the brunet knight at the entrance to the balcony. A bitter smile passed across the pale girl's lips, a small sigh blowing through them as she turned to face them. The cold winter air bit at her skin as she walked towards him, charcoal gaze fixed on their chartreuse one as soon as she stopped in front of him.

"I know. They'll expect me back to find a dress soon," groaned the raven girl, cranium looking back to the room that she would be expected to be back in within at least an hour.

"Well, it is your birthday," grinned the almost taller boy, wondering when they could drop the professional act already and act as friends again - like they always do when they're alone, even though, despite it; Mikasa was still a fairly quiet person. It wasn't long until she was smiling back at him, dropping her whole air of profession around her and letting herself act as a normal person would. Finally, she threw her arms around him as he hugged her back.

"Happy birthday," he strained as she nearly choked the life out of him. He wondered if that was how she felt every time she came out of a dress fitting.

"Let's go see Armin."

* * *

The library was quiet, something Armin found enjoyable in the busy halls of the castle. Especially with Princess Mikasa's - his childhood friend's - sixteenth birthday being today. Sadly, though, he wondered if he would be able to attend without making a mockery of himself. He was one of the Princess's closest friends, but also nothing more than a mere servant that stocked shelves and read all day. The library was a heaven to Armin, though, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to leave it. A chuckle passed his lips as he read a particular humurous passage in his current book. Being so engrossed, it struck him as a surprise when the door practically flung open.

Jumping up, the blond male stared with wide eyes at his two childhood friends stepping in, obviously keeping up appearances until they closed the door behind them and ran up to the blond male, him standing up to greet them both. Of course, out of habit, he bowed towards the female of the group before they both took each other into an embrace as he wished her a happy birthday, settling on the floor with books littered around them, just like they used to when they were children. Armin thought it must be refreshing for the two of them, having a duty to attend to so often and never being able to anything about a certain something between them. He wasn't stupid, he could see it better than they could. Armin thought it sad that the three of them rarely got moments like this already, and they would get even less once Mikasa was Queen. Her expectations of who she would marry would interfere with her feelings. If there was anything he could do about it, he would.

"There you are," sighed a familiar voice, one that was of relief and belonged to a certain brunette. Mikasa froze, exchanging glances with the two males before her. Princesses didn't sit on the ground and it would be a disgrace to the appearance she had kept up for so long if she was caught sitting on a floor of all places.

"Princess, why are you on the floor?" asked Sasha, her absent hand maiden at her third dress fitting. Mikasa had no idea what to do before Eren took her hand and lifted her from the ground, light eyes looking towards the confused hand maiden before Mikasa turned around placing her hands over each other in front of her, searching for an excuse to tell the brunette girl.

"She fell," Eren stated, shrugging, "tripped over her dress. It happens."

Sasha gave a small nod, deciding not to ask any more further questions as the raven girl turned and mouthed a _thank you _to the knight behind her. Eren nodded, gesturing for the Princess to walk out as she said a small goodbye to the blond male still on the ground. Eren nodded at him, keeping silent as he followed the Princess and her hand maiden out of the library.

* * *

"Is that too tight, Princess?" asked a sweet voice, who it belonged to behind her, tying a corset around her. A hand flew to her chest, heaving in a breath as it suddenly restricted her ability to breathe...again.

"It is now," Mikasa informed, her voice a little strained. The hand maiden behind her loosened the chords a little which gave Mikasa a lot more room to breathe. Still, however, she hated being dressed like a little girl and wished corsets never even existed because of how much they seemed to hate her.

Dark eyes glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair spilling past her shoulders in curls. The long dress remained true to the Ackerman colours of blue and grey, but her signature red scarf was still wrapped securely around her neck even though Miss Ral had told her to take it off so that she could show off the wolf necklace as the wolf was sigil of their family. However, Mikasa found a way to work around it by flinging the scarf completely around her neck. And, of course, her silver tiara which she bowed her head so Sasha could place it through her raven locks as her mother had taught her; a Princess isn't a Princess without her tiara.

Gathering up the gown to step out of the door, Mikasa greeted Eren at the door as he waited for the three females to step past him before falling into a step behind them. However, he was the one that helped her down the stairs in that long dress of hers. Eren would never understand what it was like to be a highborn lady, especially Princesses, in those long, flowing dresses that no one can see their feet in. He could only wonder if she was afraid that she would step on it. They finally made it to the bottom of the seemingly never-ending stairs, Mikasa walking around with Eren to the back as Historia and Sasha made their way inside the ballroom from the front entrance.

"Ready?" asked her father as soon as they came face to face with him.

* * *

Mikasa sat on the chair of the ballroom's somewhat stage, fiddling with the scarf around her neck. The band of violins and what not played in the corner as everyone dance. Mikasa sighed, not enjoying her own sixteenth birthday. Honestly, she would have been perfectly content sitting in the library with Eren and Armin all night. At least, she still had Eren behind her, but at a certain distance. Of course, she would have wanted nothing more than to spend a little time with him right now; given that she was bored as everyone else was having fun.

Ebony crown tilted to the side as she watched her father be introduced to someone by the name of Lady Hange of House Zoe. As usual, she curtseyed in front of him as they made their way on to the dancefloor. She wondered how her father could be so sociable in public when he was so blunt and rude in private. A small chuckle passed the girl's lips as she thought about it. The raven haired youth turned to look at the brunet knight behind her, wondering why she couldn't spend the rest of her birthday with him and Armin. In fact, even with just him it was fine. An annoyed sigh passed her lips. She seemed to sigh a lot these days.

"Princess," a deep and gruff voice sounded, breaking the royal girl out of her reverie to look up at an incredibly tall knight with a goatee and dirty blond hair that went by the name of Mike Zacharius. A thin, ebony brow raised as she stared up at him.

"Yes?"

"If I may introduce," he began, stepping out of the way to reveal a boy who looked about an inch taller than her with a mop of blond hair that was brown underneath and tawny hazel eyes, "Prince Jean of House Kirstein in Rose."


End file.
